This invention is directed toward a pre-spread device for a grain spreader and more particularly to a pre-spread ring that results in a more uniform spread pattern.
Grain spreaders are well known in the art. As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,610 and 3,966,124 to Sukup, incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, disclose conventional grain spreaders. To enhance the spread pattern of a grain spreader, it is desirable to distribute or drop the grain toward the center of the spreader since a transport auger generally drops grain toward one side of the spreader. Presently, to assist in distributing grain toward the center of the grain spreader a pre-spread funnel is mounted to the top of the spreader. While the funnel assists in distributing grain toward the center, there are deficiencies that can be improved on in the art. For one, the funnels are expensive to manufacture and add to the cost of the spreader. Also, the attachment of the funnel is generally not secured to the spreader and on occasion the funnel can either fall or blow off. In addition, because the funnel sometimes is mounted to the top of the spreader, the funnel extends beyond the opening of the bin and the bin lid cannot be closed. Finally, because the funnel is spaced apart from the spreader pan, the distribution of the grain is not optimized.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a pre-spread device that is easier and less costly to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pre-spread device that optimizes the uniform distribution pattern of grain from a grain spreader.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pre-spreading device that is more securely attached and does not interfere with the lid of a bin.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of skill in the art based on the following disclosure.